AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal
The AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal is one of the four titular mobile suits and the successor of the AGE-2 Gundam AGE-2 Normal, appearing in the Kio Arc of Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Kio Asuno and co-piloted by Flit Asuno. Technology & Combat Characteristics A third generation mobile suit and successor to Gundam AGE-2, it was developed in secret by Flit, who used the AGE Device left by Asemu before he went missing 13 years ago, in preparation for the final battle against the Vagan "Hobby Japan" Monthly, Hobby Japan, May 2012, JAN 4910081270529.. Vagan technologies that were obtained over a long-term period during the war have been applied to the AGE-3 including innovations not found in Federation MS "Gundam AGE3 Normal" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.21, Bandai, (2012) . It is also the most unique out of all the Earth Federation's mobile suits, as it implements the new Core Block System. Unlike previous Gundam units that have been developed under the control of Federation troops, the development of this machine was almost single-handedly carried out by retired military officer Flit Asuno . The main generator built into the Gundam AGE-3 Normal boasts enough output for the simultaneous operation of multiple high-output weapons . Unlike other Earth Federation mobile suits, the AGE-3 can perform atmospheric flight without the use of a sub-flight orbital system, which sets it apart from them. The AGE-3 is made up of two components: the Core Fighter, serving as the boosters, head and cockpit, and the G-Cepter: a separate transformable unit that serves as the body, arms, legs and armaments of the AGE-3 Normal, capable of autonomous flight. This separation can be utilized in switching between its Fortress and Orbital Wears, eliminating the need for the AMEMBO used by the previous two Gundams. The AGE System is also installed into the Gundam, allowing it to collect combat data and upgrade itself for different combat situations. Aside from the innovations in design, the AGE-3 is also outfitted with newer weapons. The beam sabers in the mobile suit were made to be wielded either handheld or be deployed directly from the forearm shields. It also has a newer weapon called the SigMaxiss Rifle, a large handheld beam cannon developed from the Diva-class's Photon Blaster Cannon. Being a scaled down version, it can destroy Vagan mobile suits with one shot, even those outfitted with Electromagnetic armor, as well as counter beam cannon shots fired from Vagan MS. Armaments ;*SigMaxiss Rifle :A large hand-held beam cannon developed from the Diva-class's Photon Blaster Cannon. Being a scaled down version, it can destroy multiple Vagan mobile suits in one shot, even those outfitted with Electromagnetic Armor and counter beam cannon shots fired from Vagan Mobile Suits. When not in use, it can be stored on the back of AGE-3. ;*Blustia Cannon :Referred to as a "miniature Photon Ring Ray", the Blustia Cannon is a weapon attachment created by the AGE Builder for the SigMaxiss Rifle to dramatically increase its power and range, allowing the Gundam AGE-3 Normal to take out a Vagan battleship in one shot. In order for the weapon to fire, a significant amount of charge time is needed. The Blustia Cannon was destroyed after firing, presumably because it was developed hastily without enough combat data. ;*Beam Sabers :Stored in AGE-3's arm shields. The sabers can be either handheld or be deployed directly from the forearm shields. ;*Smoke Grenades :These grenades are used for preventing the enemy from interrupting AGE-3's docking process. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam, engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. ;*Core Block System :The Core Block System allows the Gundam AGE-3 to be separated and re-combined in emergency situations as well as to change gears in any environment without the requirement of AMEMBO to specifically transport the wear variation. However at the present stage, both the Core Fighter and the G-Wears require a pilot each for a successful docking. However the Core Fighter is been reconfigured by Flit's request so it can operate using one pilot. ;*Wear System :The Wear Systems used in Gundam AGE-3 are transformable into their G-Wear configurations, namely G-Hopper for Fortress Wear and G-Viper for Orbital Wear respectively. However, these have their own cockpits and require a pilot to activate and launch the G-Wear, while the auto-pilot system will align and dock with the Core Fighter to become the desired variation. History The Gundam AGE-3 was created by Flit Asuno after Asemu was MIA alongside the scatter of AGE-2 and the AGE Core was retrieved and given back to Flit for the the AGE-3 creation. It was first deployed in A.G 164 by Flit (in Core Fighter) to Kio while Kio handling the Core Fighter, Flit jump into the G-Cepter and managed to dock and merged with The Core Fighter.Kio managed to defeat a Danazine easily with the AGE-3 (due he was given Battle Simulator while he was young) and managed to defeat a Reganner with SigMaxiss Rifle alongsided the Danazines. Zeheart in his Ghirarga engaged Kio in his new Gundam AGE-3 and they eventually matched until Kio was given a new attachment the Blustia Cannon destroying one of the Fa Zeos easily and Zeheart retreated. Later, Kio would used the Gundam AGE-3 to fight the Phantom 3 until it was upgraded into AGE-3 Fortress and would used the upgraded to defend Rostroulan Base. When the Diva departed to the Space, Kio once again used the Gundam AGE-3 alongside the Abis teams to face of the Space Pirate Bisidan that was lead Captain Ash (not knowing it was his father) in his Gundam AGE-2 Dark Hound the two fight each other and eventually matched until the Vagan interupted their battles in which the Bisidian and the Diva join forces for the first time and Gundam AGE-3 was attack by one member of the Phantom 3 but, before the Gundam to be destroyed the Ash in his Dark Hound killed the member and left a Capsule Message in the left arm of the AGE-3. Kio would used the AGE-3 for the last time after the Orbital Wear Pack was destroyed to bits by Gundam Legilis and its fate remained the same as the Orbital Wear Pack. Later the Gundam was Salvaged and were upgraded into AGE-FX. On paper the AGE-3 is the most unsucessful unit in the AGE line, this could possibly be due to the fact whilst flit built the AGE-1 and the AGE-2 was built around Asumu's AGE-1 combat data. The AGE-3 whilst built for Kio's use was not properly optermised with the wears being more purposed for ease-of-use in environments rather then fighting style Variants ;*AGE-3F Gundam AGE-3 Fortress ;*AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Video Game Only ;*Gundam AGE-3 Tangram ;*Gundam AGE-3 Graft ;*Gundam AGE-3 Ragna ;*Gundam AGE-3 Zamelga Picture Gallery Official Images 64250686201203151724372186964608324 000.jpg|AGE-3 Normal armed with SigMaxiss Rifle Sigmaxiss-rifle.png|SigMaxiss Rifle Blustia-cannon.jpg|AGE-3 Normal armed with Blustia Cannon Kio Asuno & Gundam AGE-3.jpg 1331901295232.png 1332720694380.jpg 1335776628169.jpg 1335776712278.jpg 1335776842962.jpg 1335704193162.jpg 1335704201441.jpg age 3 weaponu.jpg Gundam AGE-3 at Olivernotes.jpg|The Gundam AGE-3 during the battle of Olivernotes C.jpg|Core Fighter AGE-3 Big Gun on back.jpg AGE-3 Big Gun.jpg AGE-3 Saber Hand hold.jpg AGE-3 Saber.jpg AGE-3.jpg Gunpla 2vdjwnk.jpg|Gage-ing Builder 1/100 G Wear Gundam AGE-3 AGE-3 GB.jpg|GB 1/100 AGE-3 Normal Gundam Head AGE-3.jpg|Gundam Head Collection VOL.2 announcement featuring the head design of the AGE-3 Normal 144 Gundam AGE-3 Normal.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-3 Normal 20120315052557cf8.jpg 1331913432380.jpg 3166.jpg|AG 1/144 AGE-3 Normal AGE_123.jpg|Leaked concept art of AGE-2 and AGE-3 olHLn.jpg 1334923062208.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Boxart Gundam AGE-3 Normal 1.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Gundam AGE-3 Normal 2.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Gundam AGE-3 Normal 3.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Gundam AGE-3 Normal 4.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Gundam AGE-3 Normal 5.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Gundam AGE-3 Normal 6.jpg|HG 1/144 - AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal Bb372 age3n PAC.jpg|SD Gundam AGE-3 Fanart 402px-AGE-3_Gundam_AGE-3.jpg|Fanart depicting a cleaned-up version of the early leaked concept of the AGE-3 Notes and Trivia *Design wise, the Gundam AGE-3 is a tribute to the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, as it also has separate components and a matching Core Block System. *The AGE-3 is the first mobile suit in the Advanced Generation timeline that uses a Core Block System.. References External Links *AGE-3 Gundam Age-3 Normal on MAHQ.net